


witch hunt

by Angelkissesanddemonsblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hates Witches, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkissesanddemonsblood/pseuds/Angelkissesanddemonsblood
Summary: Dean hates witches. More than anything he resents Maddison, the resident witch. Proving time and time again that she’s  on the kosher side of witches, a white witch if you will. Dean tries to prove that she’ll  go dark side, but instead proves only that deep down he has feelings for her. No hex bags or spells involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my bff Maddie over on tumblr (@tv-saved-the-teenaged-girl)  
> Shes the namesake of the main character!

_“i’m not a hero. i’m not strong enough”_

~~_-d. Winchester_ ~~

* * *

  


Parsley grew well in the window of Maddison’s cabin even with the lack of sunlight. The canopy of trees above the roof barely let any through. Each day she checked them to ensure they hadn’t wilted, and when they seemed to droop she cast a simple revival incantation. On December 24th she checked again, hoping that the parsley leaves didn't have frost along the tips. Luckily they don't, so she chants her incantation and watches the slightly wilted parsley bloom again.

The fire crackles behind her, sending smoke up through the stone chimney into the chilly air outside. Snow had fallen thickly not days before, all but encasing the young witch in her home. She had no issue with this as her home was quite warm. Her bunny hopped around her bare feet, nuzzling at her toes. Bending down she picked up the black bunny only to coo at him softly, “Who's a good boy Kiwi? That's right, you are!”

The rabbit nestled deeper into her arms, “Are you cold baby, let me warm it up for you.”

On a rickety old wood table in the furthest corner of the room was a spell book, Maddison flipped through for a heat spell. It called for only two ingredients, a thimble of raven wing oil and two sprinkles of ground rat toenails. She pulled out a small corked off bottle, reading the yellowed label, _raven wing oil_ was scrawled across it. Uncorking it she filled a thimble to the lip and poured it into a small silver bowl. Next she took out a container filled with rats toenails, carefully extracting enough for two pinches and placing them in a mortar. She began crushing them into a fine powder, then carefully threw two pinches into the silver bowl. Holding her delicate fingers over the bowl she chanted _shen ti rán shao,_ increasing the heat of the fire for Kiwi.

Looking to her bunny she asked, “All better now?”

Unfortunately the spell sent bolts of light up with the smoke, attracting the attention of the Winchesters. They'd seen a story about a forest of maple trees that never wilted, and how men who entered the forest never returned. Now they were at the door of the cabin.

The crack of someone throwing their body against the door frightened Maddison, who pressed herself against the wall next to the fire. She trembled as the weakly made wood gave way, sending two large men plummeting inward. Each held a handgun which was pointed at her. The shorter of the two grunted, flicking the barrel of his gun, “Drop it!”

Maddison held her rabbit closer, “It's just a my bunny! Please don't shoot I haven't done anything wrong!”

“Dean,” the taller said, lowering his gun and touching his brothers shoulder, “she's telling the truth.”

Dean kept his gun up, “She's a witch Sam they're notorious liars.”

Sam moved towards the table, having noticed the leather bound book. He flipped it to the cover, “White magic?” he looked up to her, “What's your name?”

Stammering out fearfully she watched the barrel of Deans gun, “My name? Maddison Evanora, I just take care of my plants and Kiwi. Seriously check every inch of my cabin if you want there’s no dark magic to be found.”

Dean huffed, “That's a load of crap if I've ever heard one.”

Pushing Dean's Gun down Sam sighs, “Come on Dean, give her the benefit of the doubt for a second. Hell we can even tote her back with us if you want.”

Maddison held Kiwi closer, watching Dean hesitate before deciding to let his brother take the lead. Sam walked towards you, “There's reports of men going missing in these woods, you wouldn't happen to know why would you?”

There were timber wolves out in these woods that ate people, animals, and anything else that moved. Wearily she answered as such.

Sam nodded, “Okay. Well you have two options here. Either come with us peacefully, or I let Dean take over. And he's not as nice.”

“I'll come, but I bring Kiwi with me,” Maddison replies, holding up wrists. She knew it would be safer to surrender than put her rabbit in danger. Sam clipped her thin wrists into some cuffs and covered her eyes with a cloth.

Leading her to the car it was clear that Dean didn't agree with Sam's decision as they quietly bickered over whether it had been the right idea the whole way there. About half way through the car ride that prickled with underlying disgust and frustration Maddison fell asleep, Kiwi tucked safely on her lap.


	2. white and golden

Gravel crunched under the impalas tires as it ground to a stop. The way it breaked woke Maddison up, causing her chest to squeeze in realization of what had happened. It wasn't a dream. She was really in the backseat of the infamous Winchester's car, holding her rabbit in an attempt to calm her racing heart. According to stories these two, large men that had just spared her on a whim were the most dangerous hunters to date. The death toll of monsters at the hands of these guys was massive, hundreds, maybe thousands slain. She'd also heard they'd saved the world a few times, and been monsters themselves.

She didn't know where they brought her. Just that her door squealed open as she pulled her bunny up into her arms. The rough grip on her elbow was quite obviously Dean. He yanked her out of the car, leading her through a symphony of crickets to a door. Keys jingle as Sam unlocks it, letting them all inside. Maddison sucked in a nervous breath, listening as the front doors locks clicked into place. There was nowhere she could run now. The blindfold that had hindered her vision was whisked away, revealing to her a warmly lit home. Books were scattered across a large table that seemed to be lit from underneath. As her mind raced to keep up with what her eyes were seeing she noticed a large black book, identical to a book of dark magic she'd heard of.

Exhaling sharply she moved her gaze from the book. Dean pushed past her intently and she couldn't help but stare. He was sculpted beautifully for a man with a quick temper and exhausting job, where he ever found the time to work out was beyond Maddison. The clank of a refrigerator door opening and slamming closed startled her. Sam shimmies past her frozen form, facing her, kindness played across his features. He gestured outwardly, “The guest room is always ready if you want to get some rest.”

The statement hung in the air, bringing joy to her weary mind. Before she could open her mouth to speak Dean butts in, “She's sleeping in my room. I don't trust her.”

Maddisons heart dropped, sheer panic rooting itself in the pit of her stomach. It wraps around her throat like a constricted boa, knocking the very air from her lungs. Sharing a room with the man who would rather her dead than breathing sounded like hell on Earth. She wanted to protest  to throw her hands up in a fit, but she knew it wouldn't help her plea of innocence. The young woman swallowed back her terror and nods, “That's fine, just fine.”

Dean cracked open the beer in his hand, giving Maddison a look under his lashes that was as threatening as it was hot. His lips searched for the edge of the bottle, tongue darting out between them. Eyes fluttering closed the man took a swig, practically groaning with satisfaction. Humming he tipped the bottle towards Maddison, “I go to be at eleven, you can watch tv or read but you stay right here in this room until I come get you, am I understood, _witch_.”

The way in which he'd spat out witch stung Maddison deeply. He hated her. She frowned, “Yes sir.”

Sam shrugged as Dean left the room, “Alright then. I'm gonna unchain your wrists, no funny business.”

Bobbing her head she carefully raised her wrists so she wouldn't drop Kiwi, “Wouldn't dream of it."

Before the chains could be removed from her wrists Sam clamped a collar version around her neck, letting the cuffs fall into his hands afterwards. He leaves her by herself in the room yet never strayed too far. Maddison stepped toward the table, plucking at the pages of the book she'd noticed. She honed no intentions to use the spells that she'd read, only curious how different dark magic was to white magic. Reading the first few spells had gotten her engrossed in the book. Kiwi remained nearly silent in her lap, excused for the occasional squeaks.

Two hours passed with Maddison hunched over the book, scouring each and every page with interest. Footsteps echoed down the hall towards her, shoving the book away she pulls Kiwi up in the knick of time. Maddison passed it off as though she'd been playing with Kiwi on the table as Dean walked in.

With an attention seeking cough he speaks, “It's eleven, and for christ sake no animals on my table!”

Stress melted off her shoulders, “Sorry,” she pulled Kiwi from the table, “I'm coming.”

Following Dean back down the hall all Maddison can feel is relief, Dean still had no reasons to believe or proof that she was a dark witch.

Dean flicked on the bedroom light revealing a nice layout. The blade collection along the wall made the butterflies respark in Maddisons gut. Dean laid down on the bed, grunting as he stretched out. She sighed, moving over to a dark corner to undress. Slipping her slender fingers under the collar she unclipped the raised neckline, pulling the zipper down her back. Deans breath hitched, apple greens watching as she let the loosely fitted fabric slip down her shoulders. As the fabric dropped to the floor Kiwi, who had been set on the floor, hopped into its comfortable folds.

Maddison began unclasping her bra, determining that it was uncomfortable enough to constitute its removal. Dean took off his flannel, chucking it at her before she could fully turn around. Maddison barely caught it, looking a little shaken, “What are you-”

Looking away in an attempt to gather himself Dean muttered, “Just put it on will you.”

It wasn't anger or disgust causing the outburst, it was fear. Fear for where his mind went the moment Maddisons skin was exposed to his eyes. How much he wanted to dig his fingers into the flesh of her thighs, how he wanted to trace the constellations of freckles adorning her back. The way he wanted to watch her lips part and whisper dirty words, watch her fingers get lost in the sheets as he put her in that place. That place that fell somewhere between pain and pleasure. He wanted to tease her chest in his hands, drag his hands down the curve of her side. He was afraid of that want.

But seeing her with his flannel draping over her thighs and rounding her breasts didn't help him either. As Maddison tucked herself into the bed beside him Dean had to turn his back to her, trying desperately not to touch her and barely being able to grasp at the straws of reasons not to. In the end he fell asleep to the image of Maddison lain out perfectly beneath him with hooded eyes and begging lips. Yet she fell asleep with her fingers touching the muscles of Deans shoulders, as grounded as she could possibly be.


	3. Saving Dean

Maddison couldn't tell when the winter sun rose, only that she woke to biting air and two strong arms wrapped around her torso. Dean had buried his nose into her hair, inhaling the chocolate scent deeply. Instead of breaking this welcome touch Maddison turned, sinking into it. She tucked her head into Deans rising chest, tracing patterns into the skin there. It took only moments for her to fall back into sleep, Dean's warm breath fluttering past her hair.

About an hour later Dean woke, a soft grunt enveloping the sound of his shuffling legs. Without much thought he threw one over Maddison’s hip, pulling her closer. One large hand tangled with her hair as he held her protectively. Dean tucked her under his chin, keeping her body as close to his as humanly possible. He stayed this way until consciousness took him. When he realized there was someone in his bed he gasped, then shuffled quickly away; turning over as it came to him that it was her. Dean was grasping at straws as to how he’d let his guard down so much. Staring at his hands he ran through the events of the previous night, let out a sigh of relief when he realized nothing had happened. His quick movements woke Maddison again, leaving her shakenly reaching out a hand to touch Dean’s shoulder. As soon as her fingertips breached the surface of his skin Dean grabbed her wrist and yanked her over him. She rolled over him, colliding with the wooden floor. A loud bang resounded from where her hips hit the ground. 

With her wrist still held by his hand, she exasperatedly exclaimed, “What the hell Dean?!”

Dean frowned, “Don't what the hell me! What the fuck did you think you were doing?!”

Maddison furrowed her brows angrily, pulling her arm from his weakening fingers, “I was only going to ask if you were alright jackass.”

Dean was at a loss for words, watching dumbly as Maddison rubbed her wrist, her legs swaying inward at the knee while she pulled herself up. Never in Dean's short life had a woman in his bed retaliated the way Maddison had. He would be lying if he said it didn't both scare and arouse him. Dean watched with wide eyes as the woman covered only with his flannel walked slowly towards her dress, squatting down to pick up her rabbit. It was a sight to behold when she glared at Dean and slammed the door behind her. The moment she'd gone Dean groaned, fingers reaching for the newly-awakening morning wood in his boxers. His fingers traced lazily about the shaft, coaxing subtle moans from his parted lips. Shivers ran up through his thighs and sat heavy in the pit of his stomach. Soon enough he was shoving his fingers past the waistband of his boxers and tugging, trying to chase away the hard-on Maddison had accidentally given him. The sounds coming from deep in his chest rattled up his ribs, sinful once they curled with the air. His fingers curled tightly in the covers as his moans became hopeless, bringing him to the edge. His orgasm came with a whisper of  _ Maddison _ , strained desperately, tangling with the choked breaths he was taking. Dean shuddered as he rolled down from his high, pulling away the freshly stained boxers.

Standing barely in the cool room sent more shivers up Deans spine, raising goosebumps on the surface of his skin. The soiled boxers hung loosely from Dean's fingers as he padded towards the hamper, his fingers running through his sex-messy hair. He tossed the offending garment in the hamper, going over to the closet in the dark. Flipping on the closets light switch, grabbing a t-shirt, flannel, and light jacket; throwing all of them on carelessly. Just as Dean had finished tugging on and doing up his pants the bunkers red warning lights began to flash. Dean grabbed the gun he kept tucked under his pillow, ready to shoot whatever nightmare had been able to slip past the bunkers warded walls.

In the library Maddison had been sitting patiently, Kiwi placed carefully in the nook of her folded legs. Sam had walked out with a headful of messy hair and exhaustion in his eyes. One look at Maddison wearing Deans flannel like a dress brought him right into alertness. With a laugh he asked, “What'd you do? Hex him?”

Looking down at the red fabric she replied, “No, your brothers possibly the biggest asshole in existence though.”

Sam went to the coffee machine, slowly making himself a cup. With a chuckle he said, “Tell me about it.”

Before Sam could sit down with his fresh cup of caffeine the red lights began to flicker, prompting him to pull out the glock he kept tucked in his waistband. Maddison stood, rushing to hide Kiwi and steel herself for a fight. Dean came out of the hall, spotting Maddison and pushing her into the closet with Kiwi.

Maddison looked up at him, “What the fuck Dean I can help!”

Dean looks her dead in the eyes, “You're a white witch, you  _ can't. _ ”

The door slammed closed in her face. She sunk to the floor of the closet, tucking her her head into her knees. It felt as though hours had passed since Dean had initially shouted a word of warning to Sam. Then even longer listening to thuds and grunts as the boys fought on. The dark magic she'd been reading the day before danced about her mind, filtering to the forefront of her mind. 

Just beyond the door Dean was being held up against a wall by a demon, air slowly draining from his lungs. He pressed helplessly against the demons chest, breathless and nearly passed out he yelled, “Sam!”

Sam looked away from the demon he was trying to kill for less than a second, in that time Maddison heard the loud bang of his body against the wall and couldn't wait any longer. Shoving open the closet door she held out one delicate hand, earning a laugh from a demon who glanced her up and down. He pressed harder against the neck of a snarling Dean that appeared more than a little worried, “Didn't realize the Winchesters were keeping witch sluts as company. Now what are you gonna do to a demon little white witch? Flower power us to death?”

Maddison tilted her head, giving a smile that bordered on cocky; one brow raised, “Are all demons this stupid?” she began to recite a spell,  “ere we go. Jam tibi impero et præcipio maligne spiritus! ut confestim allata et circulo discedas, absque omni strepito, terrore, clamore et foetore, asque sine omni damno mei tam animæ quam corporis, absque omni læsione cujuscunque creaturæ vel rei; et ad locum a justissimo tibi deputatum in momento et ictu oculi abeas; et hinc proripias.”

With a wail the demons smoked out of their bodies, slipping back to their hellish confines through the floorboards. 

Dean and Sam dropped to the floor in a pile of long limbs, with Dean gasping for air, “I told you to stay hidden! What the fuck was that?!”

At that point Maddison was at the end of her rope with Dean, she snapped back, “I call that saving your fucking ass Winchester!”

He snarled, “I had it handled!”

“Clearly not! So stop acting like a butthurt little bitch, pick up your wounded man pride and appreciate that you're alive you absolute prick!” 

Dean choked on his words, once again shocked and bewildered, sputtering for an argument. Sam sighed, “Just say thanks Dean, it's not that hard.”

“You're siding with her on this?” the elder muttered, annoyed.

“Dude,” Sam said with a dry look, “She actually did save our asses. Now maybe pull the stick out of yours and acknowledge that a little!”

Dean stayed utterly silent, collecting himself off the floor and exiting the room. He avoided Maddison for the rest of day.

Meanwhile Maddison teemed with rage, spending all of her time with Sam.   
  
  



	4. amber eyes

Most people don't want to go to bed angry. The same did not ring true for Maddison, she could hold a grudge for years and Dean had another thing coming if he thought for a second that she would be sleeping in his room. 

Dean was struggling to comprehend that not only had he been saved, but that he was saved by a witch. Piece by piece she had proved her innocence to him. For the better part of the previous day he'd helplessly hoped that this even-tempered, insistent, beautifully crafted woman was hiding a dark side, something to constitute his resentment. Yet everything she'd done was for good, not evil. It seemed to him that even when casting dark magic she did it out of the goodness in her heart, and it was driving him mad. He sat, teeming with frustration, on the edge of his bed. Deep down in his gut he knew he was already going to struggle to sleep without her in his bed that night. A battle was happening in his head, he tucked his heels against the metal rise on his bed, bringing his knees into his chest. Heavy breaths and patient weighing of his options brought Dean to an answer. His feet hit the ground with a thud, still fighting with the idea of apologising to Maddison as he made his way to the lounge. Maddison had folded herself into the couch, her legs drawn up fetal-like. Kiwi sat against her chest, getting slow and loving rubs behind his ears. 

Dean waited for a few minutes, star struck again by the warmth of her skin, he cleared his throat, “Maddie?”

 

He rubbed his neck, still stationed against the frame of the doorway. Ankles crossed he looked like a preteen boy asking a girl to a dance, a little less like the flirtation god that he played at. Getting no response the man swallowed his pride and while twisting his fingers together nervously he sighed, “Look,” his lips twitched, trying to locate the words in his throat, “I'm- I'm sorry okay? I was an asshole this morning and at the very least I deserve to be punched so, if you want to go ahead.”

Maddison dragged herself up, long blonde locks tumbling gracefully over one shoulder. Staring Dean down she replied, “What I want,” she stood, stalking towards him intently, a whisper of a threat in her gaze, “is for you to pull your head out of your ass and admit that you like me.”

Dean chuckled, picking at the stitch of his jeans, “Oh,” he muttered, averting his view towards the floor. 

Maddison frowned, “Yes I did, doesn't excuse being a dick though, so I will be taking that punch.”

Bracing himself to be clocked in the gut Dean closed his eyes, hips drawing back in his fear. The burst of pain radiating upwards never came, replaced by a gentle kiss that radiated tension downward. His hand trembles as it slips over her jaw, the other around her waist. It's so gentle, not demanding anything at all of him. Speaks only of the blister of a calm love. Maddison bundles herself into Dean, linking her arms over broad shoulders. One of her hands dragged dully through Dean's hair, leaving him breathless. When she pulls away Dean rests his forehead against hers, tears have trickled down his cheeks. He wipes them away with a strained laugh, “Sorry.”

Maddison tangles her fingers with his, “It's okay Dean.”

Dean pulled her back to him, continuing the tenderness of the previous kiss. He pulled back when Maddison pushed against his chest. Brows furrowed with disconcertion he asks, “What?”

Maddison weaved around Dean to pick up Kiwi in the dim lights, “There's no sense in sleeping alone.”

Dean smirked at the suggestive tone of her voice, “No, guess not.”

They linked hands, walking swiftly towards Dean's room. When they arrived Maddison set Kiwi down, letting her hop over to the dress she'd previously discarded and snuggle in. Maddison turned to Dean, already slipping her fingers beneath the shoulders of his jacket, “Do you want to?”

Letting his jacket crumple to the floor Dean all but growled, “Oh hell yeah.”

His expression bordered on dangerous, hands working away at the buttons on Maddison’s shirt. Once it exposed her chest to his liking he stopped. At first she was slightly bewildered, opening her mouth to question it she was cut off by Dean nipping hickies into her neck, “God fuck, you look so good in my shirt, gonna fuck you in it.”

At that point all of Maddison’s questions were answered. Delicate moans escaped her as she worked Dean out of all his layers. His hands were everywhere, fingernails digging into the skin of her hips. Maddison didn't have a chance to tug off Dean's pants before he was stripping her out of her panties. The woman's voice faltered into an erotic gasp, the allure leading to him dropping the rest of his clothes somewhere on the floor. 

Maddison spiralled them around, laying Dean back on the bed. He looked up at her, an animalistic need dancing in his eyes, it followed the shift of her breasts where they peeked out of the shirt. 

With a shallow breath Maddison sunk to her knees, slipping easily between Deans legs. She kitten licked up his shaft, then pressed her tongue flat at the base and licked a stripe all the way to the tip. His fingers dug into her hair, pulling slightly at the long strands. His jaw clenched, trying to hold back his guttural moans. Maddison whined as he did, fingers pressing into the flesh of his thighs. Dean gasped, his free hand tangling with the sheets, “Damnit, Maddie  _ please! _ ” 

Maddison moaned, slipping her lips over the width of his cock. Dean groaned, his thighs shaking at the feeling. She takes him as far as her willing mouth can handle, hollowing out her cheeks and humming as she sucks. He's panting above her, one arm bent above his head with flexing bicep. He doesn't fully remember how to form words, only able to gasp a string of Maddisons name. Below the shirt she's wearing Maddison slips her fingers between the folds of her pussy, preparing herself for the girth of the cock in front of her. 

Sooner than later Deans tugging at her hair, “I-I’m gonna-”

Maddison pulls off of Dean's cock with a pop, kissing the tip. She shudders pulling her soaked fingers out of her cunt, quickly standing and going over to Dean's drawer. She pulls out a condom and rips it open with her teeth, sliding the pre-lubed plastic over Dean's shaft. 

Having watched her rip open the packet and seeing the deep rooted desire in her core Dean becomes even more aroused. It's one thing to be excited to fuck a pretty girl, but a completely different thing to have her want to fuck him back. Maddison seats herself on his hips. She runs her fingers over Deans washboard abs, teasing him with the look in her eyes. She raises a brow, a laugh on her lips, “You just here to be a good boy and take it Dean?”

The taunt is enough to spark a reaction. Dean flips them over, pressing into Maddison with need and force. She choked on the words she'd meant to say, instead releasing a hapless noise. Dean drove his hips into hers, kissing and biting her neck and shoulders, “That feel like a good boy to you?”

She whimpered, “No, that-” a gasp, “that feels like a fucking man-  _ Dean _ !”

The snake that coiled in the pit of Maddison’s stomach was tightening fast, begging her to just let go as Dean pounded into her. She could feel her eyes welling with tears of pleasure, “Dean! I'm-” she gasped.

Dean grunted, “S’okay baby me too, cum for me.”

With a spasm the bomb ticking down inside them both went off. Maddison came with a cry of Dean's name, clenching around him tightly as his hips rolled to a stop inside her. He grunted into her hair, arms wrapping around her waist and hips, “Jesus Maddie.”

Maddison laughed, “Jesus yourself Dean, where did that come from?”

Dean did a fake growl, “There's a beast inside me baby,” he stated with a wink.

Maddison shoved his shoulder, “Hey, time to move out, this is prime real estate yanno!”

Dean chuckled and pulled away, rolling off the condom and tying it off. He threw it in the trash and joined Maddison on the bed, resting his head on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly until he dozed off, joining him soon after. 


End file.
